a tear of love
by crazyapplegirl
Summary: Marinette is saved by Chat noir and he helps her go through her fears. But what happens when ladybug is captured and their miraculous are on the line.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Hope you like it. I typed this a 1am. I will update soon. Please leave a comment. Enjoy**

She was left there sinking in the cold water. She could hear screams from the people above her. She could fell her lungs ache. It was excruciating. She couldn't transform because she couldn't talk in water. So she just sank. Tears dissolving in the water as well as her conscious.

 _ **Flash back**_

It was a school trip and Marinette was excited for it. They had seen the Eiffel tower and were now going to see a museum then the aquarium. Marinette was excited because she wanted to see the huge aquarium that was famous for its size and amazing fish.

"Yah Alya, were going to see the aquarium now I can come up with some designs" she beamed happily.

"Calm down girl, its only fish" her friend said. "Besides we have to go to the museum first"

Marinette stopped celebrating and looked at Alya sadly. "The museum?"

Alya laughed petting the girl on the shoulder.

The class proceeded to the the museum and Marinette felt bored just thinking of all the boring things she would see. She got a glace of Adrien to see he was looking at her. He smiled and waved and she waved back, well over- waved. She then turned to Alya.

"Did you see that? He looked at me and waved at me"

"Calm down girl it's just a wave" she said and shook her head with laughter.

They reached the museum and Marinette felt a stork of drowsiness hit her. The museum was so boring and she was finding it hard to stay awake during the tour. As she walked she tripped over the plank of wood that popped up from the floor. Her eye widened as the floor got closer. She shut her eyes prepared for the painful face slam but she didn't fell a thing. She opened her eyes to see she was floating. She turned to meet Adrien's concerned emerald eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She stood up blushing at the hand that was around her waist.

"A….Adrien, y….yes I'm okay. I…thank yah….thank you" she stammered then covered her face in embarrassment. "Sorry A…Adrien ug I'm so clumsy" she then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Marinette, you looked pretty tired. But next time walk with your eyes open okay" he said then gave her a smile.

He walked away leaving a dazed Marinette. She was still lost in his bright eyes of thick emerald and beauty. The eyes that filled her with life. The eyes that lead her through a never ending maze. She longed to stare in them for all eternity. To touch his bright smooth cheeks. To ruffle his sunshine hair and to kiss his soft lips. She shook her head. How could she think that? She joined the class blushing intensely. Finally the tour was over and it was time to go to the aquarium.

In the aquarium Marinette walked around happily.

"Who Mari calm down your going to trip again" then Alya smirked "You wouldn't Adrien to catch you again"

"Shut up" Marinette said blushing bright red.

"Well, I saw how you looked at him, you were mesmerized"

"No I… I wasn't" she said trying to shake his eyes out of her head.

The class stood on a high platform as they watched a school of bright fish. Marinette pressed her face on the glass mesmerized by colors. Chloe pushed herself to the front but then push on Marinette's back.

"Watch it Marine…." But before she could finish the glass broke and Marinette fell along with the shards.

She hit the water and began to sink. Tring to go up but it was no use. She stretched her hand with hope that someone would grab it. She saw Adrien's face thought the water and sparkling glass shards. If this was the end she wanted him to be last thing she sees. She took a breath but only water entered flooding her lungs causing intense pain. She stared to cry as she began to close her eyes. She hopped Tikki was okay.

Adrien watched in horror as Marinette met with the water and began to drown. Everyone began to scream. The loudest was Alya. The teacher had gone to call someone to help. Adrien knew that it would take too long. Marinette needed help now. He ran through the hysterical kids and transformed into Chat noir. Then using his staff as a catapult, jumped over the people and dived into the water. Marinette was there. Her lifeless body sinking. He didn't want to see her like this. He missed her beautiful ocean eyes and white smile. He got her by her waist and swam upwards holding her to his chest so she could breathe. Instead her head flopped back. Chat noir panicked. This meant she wasn't breathing. Wasting no time he pulled both of them out of the water and began CPR.

Pushing her chest and pressing his lips on hers to give her air. She still didn't move. Chat noir felt panic as her kept on trying. He refused to let her die. He refused to not see her eyes, her smile, hear her laugh. Everyone watched with fear from above. She still didn't move. His arms began to ache but he refused to stop. This can't be happenng. She can't die. She can't. She won't.

"Marinette don't you dare die on me! Don't you dare leave me! MARINETTE!"

 **Woo I know. A cliff hanger. Please forgive me. I'm too tired to continue. Hope you liked it. Will update soon. And you should read 'my stalker-friend' on wattpad and 'welcome to madness' bye bye**

 **Stay crazy**

 **Crazyapplegirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2#**

 **Sorry guys. Been studying for exams. Please enjoy**

"Mummy look! I caught a butterfly" she scram as she ran in the house with her hands covering an insect. Sabine smiled at her daughter and nudged her navy blue hair.

"Well, let me see it" her mother said and turned off the oven. Her daughter opened her hand and there lay a beautiful butterfly with bright magenta wings with hints of blue. "Wow! Mari, it's beautiful"

"But not as beautiful as my two angels" a man said. The two females turned to face a tall familiar man.

"Papa!" Marinette shouted as she jumped in his arms.

"Oh, how's my little monkey today"

"Fine papa. I got a 98 in my alphabet quiz"

"Oh, a smart little monkey" her father said and span his daughter in the air. Marinette laughed loudly.

* * *

Her laughter echoed in her head. Reminding her of her childhood, her parents, and her life. She then heard voices. They appeared to be getting louder.

"Oh Mari, please be ok. Please wake up" said a familiar voice.

"It's not my fault. She stood in the way" said another.

"Marinette" she heard a voice calling her name. "Marin…Marinette, please wake up….MARINETTE!"

She shot her eyes opening and it took them a while to adjust to the brightness. She looked up to see a figure that blocked out some of the light. It was a boy. He had a mask and the most weird, exotic, pure green eyes filled with shock, fear and sparkling tears. She blinked as she remembered who it was.  
"Cha…." But before she could continue a sharp pain traveled up her throat. She shot up, hitting her head with Chat then leaned to her side and coughed out water. Everyone stared as the girl emptied her lungs.

She looked up but was soon embraced by Chat. His blonde hair tickling her face. She saw Alya, tears in her eyes with relief in her heart of her friend's wellbeing. Chloe looked a bit shocked and relieved but flipped her hair and gave a dirty look.

"Marinette. How shameful of you to somehow vandalize the aquarium, fall into a fish tank just to make me look bad. Have you no shame! Wait until my daddy hears about this" Alya stared at the girl and was about to attack when she was stopped by Nino. The whole class shot Chloe a look making her stomp out with her minion, Sabrina, close behind.

"MARINETTE" Alya jumped into her arms when Chat noir released her.

"A…alya" she said in a low voice filled with coughs.

"Girl…I…I was so worried about you, if I had l…lost you. I don't know what I would have done, g….good thing Chat saved you."

"C…chat?" Marinette then faced Chat who was talking to the teacher. She then searched the crowd for a pair of green eyes, blonde hair and a black shirt. "Where's Adrien?" Alya stared at her friend and gave a small giggle.

"A few minutes of life and you already asked about him. Well if you must know, he disappeared right after you fell in, maybe to get help" Alya replied. Marinette couldn't help but feel sad. She wanted Adrien to ask here how she was, to cry for her to wake up, to save her. It was a selfish desire but she couldn't help but feel that way.

Chat approach Marinette after telling the teacher and the aquarium supper visor that Marinette was ok. He saw all the kids surround her. Donating hugs and happiness. He couldn't help but feel some pride at saving her. He wouldn't live with himself if she died. He watched her sparkling wet hair and her tired eyes. He walked through the crowd and stared at her to see the little cuts and glass on her skin and clothes. He took her hand, shooting her attention to him. The cat picked her up in one hand and stretched his baton.

"Well sorry kids but I need to take Marinette home" he then used his baton to go through an open window. Marinette held on for dear life as she felt tried and cold.

"Chat" she spoke in a quiet voice.

"Yes?" he asked. Looking down at her.

"Thank you" she said before she drifted to sleep. Though she wanted Adrien to save her, she was grateful for Chat because she could see her parents again, her friends, Adrien. Chat smile at her as she slept.

"Your welcome princess" he said and kissed her forehead then stared at her face. But then ladybug flashed in his eyes making him snap out of his trace. _'What are you thinking? You love ladybug'_

He laid Marinette in her bed and covered her. Put a peck on her cheek. "Sleep well princess, I'll come check on you later." He was about to leave to explain to her parents when he saw pictures on the wall. Pictures of him. A shiver ran down his spine at the creepy yet flattering scene. He then heard Marinette mumble. He looked at her shocked at what she said in her sleep.

"Adrien…..Adrien, I love you Adrien"

 **WELL HOPED YOU LIKED IT. THANX FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVS.**

 **Stay crazy**

 **Crazyapplegirl (** **•** **•)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3#**

 **YA! CHAPTER 3# IS HERE! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

"No I'm hearing things, she didn't just say…."

"Adrien I love you" she mumbled. Chat noir stared at the girl on the loft bed in shock. _'Marinette loves me'_ he thought. _'No that's impossible, Marinette can't even make a full sentence in front of me yet alone look it my eyes as she speaks. If anything she must hate me. Is it because of the gum on her seat? I apologized for that didn't I?'_ he approached the bed and climbed up the steps and stared at her. He stared at her perfect face. Her long eyelashes. Her soft wet hair. Her pink lips.

Her lips

He leaned in close to her face. Feeling her breath on his face, how cool and the freshest breeze he had ever felt. He stared down at her pink lips. He was so close but before he could kiss her a knock from the hatch caused him to snap out of his trance and jump outside and hide on the terrace. Sabine walked in and smiled at her daughter. She then went back downstairs allowing Chat to enter again. He felt guilt at his actions, his thoughts and his betrayal on his ladybug.

He gave Marinette one more look before he left.

* * *

She was floating in the sea, she felt warm and cozy. Next to her were her classmates who playfully splashed and swam. Marinette was fine before she felt something grab her feet. She looked down to see sea weed. She screamed as she fought to float. She watched the water go from calm turquois to violent ruby red. The waves pushing her down. She looked around to see everyone one a ship. They all laughed, the loudest was Alya and Adrien. She watched in horror. "Help! Adrien, help me!" she scram.

He smirked and gave a dark glare. "Like I would help you. You nobody. A waist like you deserves to die" He then placed a kiss on Alya's forehead while Alya laughed at the drowning girl.

"Chat…help….please" Marinette said between breaths as the waves hit her face. Chat appeared next to her. He smirked then jumped and laughed.

"Goodbye princess" and he used his baton to push her down. Marinette sank, stretching her hands hopping that someone would grab them. Would save her. But she continued to sink as tears dissolved in the sparkling sea salt water. Adrien's words playing in her mind. His actions. Alya. She sank and had lost all hope. She was going to die…. Alone.

* * *

Marinette woke up screaming. She looked around in fear but realized she was in her room. She felt tapping on her cheek and a sweet, high voice. She turned to see her little poka dot friend. Her kwami looked worried. Marinette hugged the little kwami. "Marinette, are you ok? You were crying in your sleep and tossing"

"Tikki, I just had a nightmare. But I should ask how you are? I haven't seen you since I fell in the aquarium"

"Well kwami's can breathe in water so I'm ok. But are you injured or anything"

"'No Tikki, don't worry" she said and released Tikki from her embrace. She gave a small smile and got out of bed. Her back hit her with overwhelming pain but she had to look strong to avoid more questions from Tikki. She tried her best to walk normally to the bathroom. Once there she let the pain sink in giving a silent scream. She limped to the shower. "Maybe a hot bath will reduce the pain"

As she showered, the pain increased as warm water slid down her back. She flinched and let out a squeal. She then noticed the little cuts and bruises on her legs and arms. She signed. She would have to wear conservative clothes today but at least it was the cold season.

Sabine kissed her daughters head and Marinette's father hugged her. Marinette waved goodbye as she walked, kind of walked to school. When she reached the school the first person she saw was Alya. She was about to call out for her when she saw she was talking to Nino and….Adrien. Her dream haunted her rand she decided to pretend like she never saw them but it was impossible since the whole school came running to her.

She frowned when she saw Alya in the crowd. Even though it was just a dream she still couldn't help but fell mad, upset…..jealous. Luckily the bell rang.

During class, Alya noticed the tension in the air and the lack of talk Marinette gave. _'Did I do something?'_ Alya thought.

Lunch arrived but before Marinette could leave Alya held her back in class. When everyone left she lend on the door so Marinette could not escape. "Girl, we need to talk"

"About what?" Marinette asked not making eye contact and looking worried.

"You hardly talked to me yet alone look at me. Did I do something?" Marinette looked surprised at her friend but then the scene of Adrien kissing her forehead kept on replying in her head.

"Um… nothing. You didn't do anything" she looked at the floor as Alya continued to block the door.

"Mari"

"It's nothing"

"Marinette"

"Really, it's nothing"

"Marinette!"

"I'm sick of living in your shadow" the bluette whispered just loud enough for Alya to hear. "I'm sick of being Marinette, Alya's sidekick. The one shadowed by you. You are perfect. Confident. Pretty." Tears formed in Marinette's eyes. "Stop making me your side kick"

Alya stared in shock as Marinette said, "STOP STEALING ADRIEN FROM ME!"

 **Well thanx 4 readin'**

 **Stay crazy**

 **Crazyapplegirl ('o_o')**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4#**

 **Hello enjoy the chapter. Chapters after 1 will be published on the same day because my Wi-Fi is not working. So sad. Anyway, enjoy.**

"Oh Marinette, please don't die on me, please don't leave me. Hahahaha" Plagg teased as he stuck out of Adrien' shirt. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I said that because I didn't want her to die. She has a family and friends. How would Alya feel if Marinette was to die" Adrien defended. Plagg smirked.

"Oh Adrien, don't lie to yourself. I know that you couldn't live without your precious Marinette. You like her, don't you?"

"No I don't plagg, my heart belongs to ladybug and ladybug only. Marinette is just a fri…." but be was cut off by a yell from the classroom. He stood by the door to hear Marinette and Alya.

"Say what girl? You really think I'm trying to steal Adrien from you?" said Alya. She was shocked and upset.

"Yes you are! It's so easy for you to talk to him. You do that in front of me just to make me look foolish!" Marinette now had tears streaming down her cheeks and her nose bright red. She was sad and upset. Alya tried to touch her shoulder but Marinette brushed it of annoyed.

"Girl, you're talking crazy. Did you sleep well? Besides I would never do that. Nino is my boyfriend, remember?"

"Maybe it's a way to get closer to him. That's your sick plan. To humiliate me. To make me look foolish. To make your life more perfect. To ruin me!" now Marinette was crying hysterically.

"Okay girl, I have no idea where this is coming from. I'm sure your feeling sick. Or maybe it's the side effects from drowning. Should I take you home?" somehow Alya managed herself from not slapping sense in her friend.

"No, I'm ok. I'll go home myself!"

"Are you sure Mari?"

"Y…yes" she whispered between sniffs. Alya left leaving Marinette to gather the pieces. She cried again as reality hit her. She had just shouted at her friend for no proper reason. She angry pushed the door open to see Adrien. She stared in shock and in fear. _'Did he hear everything?'_

"M…..Marinette?" he said but the crying girl ran off. Unable to face him with the embarrassment she felt. The shame.

Adrien stood there. Still wondering what just happened. If he heard right. If he was dreaming. "WO, wow some jealous, delusional chick. She's crazy about you Adrien" Plagg said as he flew to the flabbergasted boy's face. Adrien rubbed the back of his head as he wondered if he should run after her but decided it would be no use, she was probably half way home already.

"Um Adrien" plagg said to the distracted boy. Adrien took in a breath then let it out. _'What should I do?'_ he thought.

* * *

Marinette slummed on her bed. She managed to get passed her parents so she could avoid any unwanted questions. She cried. Tikki flew to her saddened friend. "Marinette?"

"Oh Tikki, I'm sure Alya hates me. I shouted at her for no reason. I…..I" Tikki put her little hands on Marinette's forehead. Marinette looked up at the little creature. Tikki rubbed Marinette's cheeks.

"Mari, Alya was worried not mad. I'm sure she knew you didn't mean it. Trust me, tomorrow will be a brighter day."

Marinette smiled and hugged her little friend. She cried until she soon drifted to sleep.

She woke up from another nightmare to hear tapping on her window. She opened it and there stood the black cat. He came in and at on her bed in an animal way. Marinette soon joined him, whipping the tears from her eyes. "Chat, what you doing here?" she asked. Chat patted her head.

"Well to check on my princess, Ove course" he said then looked at Marinette's sky blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Her eyes and nose was red. "What's wrong princess?" Marinette sniffed. She didn't want to explain. She couldn't as the tears threatened to come out. Chat noticed and immediately embraced her. Smelling her hair. Lavender. Marinette sniffed and cried as she felt Chat rub her back.

"C…Chat…" but she was cut off by a scream that broke through the night. Chat gave Marinette an apologetic look as he broke the embrace.

"I'm sorry. I have to go" chat said. When he left Marinette couldn't help but feel sad.

"Tikki, spots on" she called and was transformed. Ladybug ran out her window and swung her yoyo to a building. She searched for the cause of the scream until she saw Chat. She landed next to him.

"Just in time m'lady. You are looking splendid tonight." He said. Ladybug rolled her eyes then faced forward to see a little girl about 10 or 11. She had a red mask which had an unusual design and blue hair. She wore a red and blue body suit and had a yellow bow on her head. She smiled.

"I am circusier. Give me you miraculous ladybug and Chat noir or ride on my never ending carousel."

"Sorry Circusier but we are not giving you our miraculous." Chat said. Circusier smirked as a top hat appeared in her hand. She then pulled out a bunny. She though it on the ground on it grew 10 times bigger.

"Well, have fun while I go destroy every amusement park and circus in town" Circusier then laughed and pulled a cloud out of her hat which she used to fly away.

Ladybug stared at the huge ferious animal. She then swang her yoyo and Chat stretched his baton. "Are you ready Chat?"

"Let's do this m'lady" and he hit the creature with his baton. The huge bunng got madder and began to chase them.

"We need a distraction" ladybug called then an idea hit her. "Chat, let's go to the carrot shop. Across the bridge" Chat smiled then nodded as the two ran towards their destination. But when they reached the bridge, ladybug froze in fear. Bellow was water. Deep water.

"M'lady what's wrong?" Chat asked but ladybug didn't answer. "L…ladybug. Behind you!"

But before she could snap to reality, she was knocked of the bridge by the creature.

* * *

"Help me papa!" Marinette screamed as she froze in fear. The dogs getting closer by the minute.

"I'm coming Mari just look at me and don't move" her father said as he approached the girl holding a stick in his hand.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

 _Daddy daddy daddy_

* * *

Ladybug hit the chilling water. It sparkled from the moon light. _'Here again'_ she thought as the water pulled her down. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down. ' _Come on Marinette. You are ladybug now. You need to be_ strong' she told herself as she swam upwards. She saw Chat fighting the creature, trying to dive in after ladybug. She smiled and was about to use her yoyo when a wave pushed her down. She began to sink as water entered her lungs. ' _nononononono not again'_ she stretched her hand.

' _Help'_

 **(I watch you when you sleep 'o_o')**

 **Well thanx 4 reading. I'm sorry if there is a lot of drowning in this story, I'll put more action in chapter 5# and cute scenes XD.**

 **Well stay crazy**

 **Crazyapplegirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5#**

 **Helllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooo, the day of typing is Sunday 6** **th** **of November 2016, at 3.32 pm. I'm eating ice cream and listening to Starboy. I am also reading a book called Freaky green eyes while typing this and also doing my math's homework. Ugggg! Math's. Anyway, enjoy chapter 5#**

Chat used his baton and hit the oversized furry creature in the eye. It squealed allowing Chat some time to dive in after ladybug. He reached for her hands. This was like the terrifying scene with Marinette. But this time ladybug was very much alive. He pulled her up and she immediately took in a breath, deep fast breaths, still shaking from fear. Chat hugged her. Ladybug smiled but pushed Chat back. "Come on silly kitty, we have a cute bunny to catch." Chat nodded.

The duo quickly got out of the bone chilling water and went to the other side of the bridge. Ladybug had now gained her confidence and thought of something that would trap the bunny in the shop. She couldn't use her lucky charm just yet. They still had bigger fish to fry. She then noticed that the shop had a basement. "Chat, the basement. We can trap the bunny in there and use carrots to lead it in but the basement entrance is too small." Chat smiled and patted ladybug on the shoulder.

"Leave that to me. Cataclism!" ladybug watched as Chat hand was surrounded by a black form. Then he pressed his hand and run it around 50 centimeters from the basement entrance. They watched as the concrete up to the basement door handles turned to dust. Ladybug Smiled and petted her partners head.

"Good kitty. Now help me gather the carrots and them put in." she said. Chat nodded and the two ran into the shop. Wasting no time and throwing the carrots in the big hole that used to be a basement door. "There we go kitty. All done now to capture the rabbit"

"Let's _hop_ everything goes well" Chat said causing to role her eyes. Ladybug stood by the bridge avoiding to go through her trauma again. She waved the carrot in her hand.

"Come on bunny, come get the carrot." The rabbit looked at her, closing one eye. It spotted the orange vegetable and hopped towards her. Ladybug ran signaling Chat it was coming. Ladybug was about to use her yoyo when the huge creature leaped and landed on her already injured browsed back. She bit her lip and tried to hold back the tears.

"Ladybug!" Chat called as he noticed his lady in pain. Ladybug waved her hand signaling him not to come and through the carrot to him. Chat caught it and called for the bunny. It leaped of ladybug causing more pain inflicting on her back. Chat threw the carrot down the hole and as expected it followed. He then rushed to ladybug and helped her up. Ladybug put on a strong face and gave a crocked smile. Chat embraced her causing more pain as his arms touched her back. She pushed him back and gave a smile.

"No time Chat, we need to capture Circusier. You did great" she said and leaped away. Chat touched her shoulder.

"M'lady, you're limping" he said. Ladybug looked shocked.

"W…..what, no I'm not limping, I was d…..dancing" she lied. Chat didn't by it. Instead he picked her up and put her in a front piggy back. He stretched his baton and began to travel on buildings. "C….Chat, put me down…..I can travel my…..myself" but Chat shock his head.

"No M'lady. We have a fight soon so you rest your ankle for now ok" Ladybug's cheeks flashed red at his tone and behavior. She decide to face defeat and held on tight. The wind blowing in her hair.

"I hope the bunny will stay busy for a long while"

"Ove course it will. We put a ton of carrots in there and rabbits eat then poop it out then it aga…ouch" he was saying until ladybug hit him on the head.

"Don't say disgusting things like that!" she shouted causing chat to laugh. "It's not funny"

They heard screams and followed the noise to an amusement park. The park was being destroyed by all sorts of things a magician would use. Huge cards flew through the sky and was destroying the highest rides. Multiple gigantic bunnies and floating colorful strings destroyed the rest. Chat put ladybug down.

"I knew it, wonderland does exist. But where's Alice?" Chat said. Ladybug rolled eyes and flicked his head.

"Get your head out of the clouds" her attention went back to the destruction until she spotted Circusier laughing at her work. Ladybug swung her yoyo and landed in front of Circusier. Chat soon followed. "You thought you could get rid of us that easily." Ladybug smirk as Circusier stopped laughing and gave a dark look. Her eyes were soon covered by a dark moth shaped outline. 'Get there miraculous and then you can rid the earth of amusement parks and circuses'

"Yes hawkmoth" she said as a top hat appeared in her. She smirked as she pulled out a 3 small cups and a marble. As they hit the ground they became 2 times the hero's height. The huge marble can rolling towards ladybug. She swung her yoyo and managed to jump over it landing on her bad ankle. She squealed silently but brushed of the pain.

"Chat! We need to get that hat away from her!" ladybug said. Chat nodded as he fought with the three cups. Using it to hit the three objects. Ladybug tried to dodge the marble again but her injured foot was hit. She squealed and fell on the hard concrete. Circusier laughed at ladybug's pain. Ladybug gridded her teeth and stood up. "Lucky charm!" she called and threw her yoyo in the air as it span, standing on her injured leg. A ball and a bag of marbles fell in hands. "What I'm I suppose to do with this?" she then looked around to see Circusier's feet, her bag of marbles, her ball and the top hat in ladybug print. She smirked. "Chat cover me"

"Ok M'lady" he said as he jumped around the cups like a game. Avoiding to be cupped. Ladybug swung her yoyo and it wrapped around a part of the falling apart roller coaster. She then opened the bag of marbles. She then landed behind Circusier and poured the marbles in front of herself. Circusier turned around but tripped on the rolling abominations. She growled as she open her hand and her hat appeared. Ladybug wasted no time and threw the ball towards the top hat, knocking it away.

"Chat! The hat!" ladybug called. Chat stretched his baton and escaped the cups and grabbed the hat.

"Here you go M'lady" he said. Handing the hat to ladybug who ripped it into two. No akuma. She stared confused then looked back at the Circusier who was running away.

"Uhuh Circusier, you already bought a ticket to this ride." Ladybug said as she swung her yoyo that wrapped around the villain pulling her backwards. "Ove course I should have knew." Ladybug said as she grabbed the bow from the villain's head. "I always thought this bow was out of place." She then ripped the yellow bow and a black butterfly with purple spots emerged. "Time to de-evilise!" she shouted as she swung her yoyo and caught the butterfly. After some seconds she pressed the center of her yoyo releasing a cleansed, white butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly…miraculous ladybug!" she shouted as the yoyo turned everything back to normal. The two hero's fist pumped.

"Well M'lady, I must go, I have someone to see." Ladybug froze. That someone was her. "How's your leg and back?"

"Fine" she lied. She knew once the suit was of the pain would hit her like a bus. "I have to go. Bye kitty" she said as she rushed home before Chat. Once inside she de transformed immediately. She was right, the pain hit her like a bus. It was 10 times worse. Her ankle trobbed, her back felt like it was on fire and to add up to her agony, her head was killing her. She didn't even know how she got a head ach but it hurt, like hell. She tried to stand, Tikki by her side.

"Marinette, take it easy" the little creature said.

"I'll be fin…." But before she could finish her sentence a huge weight came on her. She felt heavy and the floor got closer.

Darkness.

 **I spent about 4 hours typing this. I finished a 7.25 pm. Well hope you enjoyed this chappie and DON'T JUDGE ME I'M A SLOW TYPER! Anyway love ya!**

 **Stay crazy (O_O)**

 **Crazyapplegirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6#**

 **Hello everyone. Enjoy this chappie! Enjoy it or I'll sneak into your house…..** _again._ **(I slept under your bed) hahahaha, just kidding…..I hope. ENJOY. (O_O)**

"I hope ladybug will be ok. Anyway I need to hurry and visit my princess" Chat said to himself. Jumping from building to building. But his ring buzzed. He had to regain his kwami's energy before he was to see Marinette.

"Oh no, Marinette. MARINETTE GET UP!" her kwami scram. Panicked as she tried to wake her friend up. Tikki thought quickly and harshly until she remembered that there was a traditional medicinal remedy Sabine would prepare when Marinette was badly ill. ' _That could work'_ she thought as she dashed to the hatch leading downstairs. She managed to open it and flew to the kitchen, making sure that there was no one there she quickly searched for the remedy. Hoping there was some left. Losing hope until she saw a small glass of a dark red liquid. Tikki used all her strength and lifted the glass. She finally reached the room and floated over Marinette. Her hands aching. "Marinette, you need to drink this" but she was startled by a tapping on the window causing her to flinch and drop the glass.

Chat noir heard a loud sound from inside that startled him. The window was wide open but he couldn't just bulge in. He pecked in to the dark room. He couldn't see anyone with his cat vision. "Princess?" he whispered, no answer so after a lot of self-debates he let himself in, jumping and landing on her loft bed. He then caught up an unusual smell. He looked down to see.

Marinette

She lay there. Pail. Cold. Lifeless and a dark liquid all over her back and her hair. Chat's heart stopped and went up in his mouth. He jumped of the bed and rushed to her side. Wrapping her in his arms. A single tear dropped her red stained cheeks.

* * *

"Mum! Mum where are you?" Adrien called as he searched the house for his mother. He walked in the quiet halls until he heard a sound from the kitchen. He peeked to see no one. "Mum" he called but no response. He then saw something red coming out of their pantry. A red liquid. He opened the door. "Mummy?"

He then looked down to see a blond woman, blood in hair and on her chest, leaking out. He wrapped his arms around her as he began to cry. Tears falling on his mother's face.

He looked up at the ceiling and screamed. "MUMMMM! MUMMMAAAMMMM! WHYEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"No no no! Mari whyeeeeeee, whyeeeeeeeee" he cried in her shoulder. Wetting in with his tears until he heard a cough. He looked at her in shock then quickly checked her pulse. Alive. He signed in relief as he cried tears of joy. The picked her up and walked to her bathroom. He took in the smell of the liquid. It was not blood. He could tell because he had been bruised and cut many times before during the akuma attack fights. He laid her in the bathtub and opened the tap. He watched as the water washed the red liquid but then he heard Marinette squirm. He looked at her in worry when he saw her fidget and toss.

* * *

"Where am I, there water, water around me" Marinette said. She was floating in something in the depths of her unconsciousness. She touched her back. Pain. Dreadful pain. "I need to get out of the water, I can't stay here. Not again" she looked around to see….no one. She was alone. Then everything began to shake and voices were heard.

"Mar…ette….wa..e….up…..Mari…..tte"

* * *

Chat shook Marinette worriedly. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the poor light. She then saw a recognizable face. Chat. She looked down to see red water around her. She panicked as she began to toss again.

"Marinette, relax it's not blood" Chat said, trying to relax her but she didn't listen, instead she stood up but her bad ankle caused her to fall backwards and she hit her head on the faucet causing her to sink her head in the water. Chat pulled her up and carried her to her bed but instead put her on her couch because she was soaking wet. He then got a towel and put it on the dazed girls head. Rubbing in gently trying not to cause pain. He then opened her closet and took out some warm pajamas. He put them next to her with an embarrassed look on his face. Running a finger in his hair. "Um Marinette, I put some new clothes by you and you'll have to dress up because I can't really do that for you. I'll wait outside ok?"

Marinette nodded her head, still dazed and half asleep. Chat quietly waited outside as Tikki came out of her hiding place and flew to Marinette.

"Mari, I'm so sorry I spelt some medicine on you, but you need to change" Tikki whispered as she tapped her friends head.

"I don't want candy" Marinette responded, dazed.

"No Marinette, you need to change"

"I already ate, and I don't know what a lange is"

Tikki face pummed in frustration. Then turned Marinette's head towards the clothes.

"Hey, you should have just told me to change" she said causing Tikki to look at her in shock. Marinette slowly changed with Tikki's help then limped to the window. "Chat, when did you get here?" she asked the cat who stared at the moon. He looked at her then smiled.

"Hello _purr_ -incess" he purred then jumped and landed on her bed. Marinette face her back to him. Her pajama was a bit twisted, exposing a small purplish, redish color on her back. Chat stared at it then stretched his hand to her back but when she turned around he quickly pulled it away and looked away like he was innocent. He blushed red and began to day dream when he felt arms embrace him.

"Silly kitty. Hahaha you're so silly Chat, I told you, I already ate the sandwich"

Chat couldn't help but laugh at Marinette's highness. She stroked her head and tried to pull her off but her grip tightened. "No Chat, I love you, I love you so much"

Chat blushed a deep red. _'Marinette loves me, no she's high. She didn't mean_ that' he thought as he picked her up in a front piggy back and lay her in bed. He pecked her forehead. "Good night _purr_ i-ncess" but Marinette grabbed his hand.

"No, you can only leave if you say, _I love you too Marinette_ " she said while yawning. Chat blushed as he faced her. Her grip tightened. He let out a sign.

"I love you too Marinette" he said blushing intensely. Her grip loosened and she gave a smile. Chat left, embarrassed and fluttered. He was 50 shades of red. He reached his room and de transformed. He blushed as he laid in his bed. Plagg flew to him while eating cheese.

"I love you too Marinette now marry me" Plagg teased. Adrien turned redder.

"Shut up, she made me" Adrien protected himself but Plagg just laughed.

But Adrien's mind drifted to the purple bruise on Marinette's back. _'How did she get that bruise, was it from the time she broke the glass at the aquarium? It looked really bad. I have a feeling it is much bigger than that though._ ' He drifted to sleep with questions in his head.

* * *

Alya waited for her friend when she saw Adrien. She was about to wave but her friend's jealousy flashed in her mind. She looked away. Adrien approached her with a smile. "Um Alya, do you know where Marinette is, I need to talk to her"

Alya looked shocked at Adrien's question. She then shock her head. "No, I haven't seen her, she must still be at home….." but she was cut off by her phone ringing. "Hello…..oh hello Mrs. Dupain Cheng…..what a fever…oh I see…..okay…bye" she then gave Adrien a sad look. "Marinette is sick, her mother says she has a high fever"

Adrien couldn't help but feel guilty because she hit her head on the faucet and he couldn't help her in time. She walked forward with his head low. "What's wrong with Adrien?" Nino asked Alya.

After school, Adrien ran to Marinette's house, hiding from his body guard. He knew that they would be consequences but he had so many questions and he had to clear things up. He also wanted Marinette to like this part of him, the one that isn't hidden in a mask. It began to rain but he didn't stop running. When he had finally arrived, he knocked on the door. Sabine opened the door and looked at Adrien is shock. "Oh my dear, come in, you must be tierd." She ushered the freezing boy inside. He was out of breath.

"May I please see Marinette?" he said in-between breaths. Sabine couldn't help but smile. She then handed him a doctor's mask.

"Wear this honey, we wouldn't you to get sick too" she said. Adrien bowed and procced upstairs. He entered the room and walked over to her bed. He climbed the steps and sat by the awake Marinette. She stared in shock.

"A…..Adrien?" she said between coughs. Adrien gave a serious face and rubbed her head gently. "Adrien, w…..what are you doi…."

"Ssssshhhhhh" he cut her off and rubbed her cheeks, he didn't know why he was so affectionate but it felt very right. "Marinette"

"Y….yes"

"We need to talk"

 **Well thanx 4 reading. Yah!**

 **Stay crazy**

 **Crazyapplegirl (-_-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7#**

 **Hello people. My Wi-Fi is still not working so expect a number of new chappies! Anyway, I'll proceed with the story.**

"T….talk about what" she asked, scared and fearing the worst.

"About yesterday…." but Adrien paused he didn't want to have an awkward conversation. " You were crying, did anything happen?" he said.

"Noth….nothing, It was just a silly reason, did you hear anything?"

"No, I just heard voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying" he lied. Marinette let out a sign of relief. She looked at Adrien, blushing at the hands on her cheek. How good his voice sounded even behind the mask. She smiled.

"Marinette, by any chance were you injured after you fell in the aquarium?" Adrien asked, curios.

"Um…" she stammered. "I just bruised my back a little" Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"A little? No other injuries?"

Marinette shock her head. Refusing to tell Adrien the truth. Adrien signed and hugged her gently, causing her to blush. He sniffed her hair. Lavender. He then broke the hug when his phone vibrated. He signed and gave Marinette an apologetic look. "Sorry, I have to for fencing" he then gave her a peck on cheek through his mask then left, leaving Marinette in shock.

"What….just….happened"

* * *

Ladybug was patrolling the Paris. She swung from building to building as she searched for crime. Nothing. She then decided to walk down the streets. It was quiet. Too quiet. She walked in the dark part of town, it was winding and stank of alcohol. She hated the smell and decided to walk faster when she heard voices. She turned around to see a gang of 3. One had an eyepatch with a knife. The other had a long scar on his face with a gun and the last smoked a cigga and carried an axe. Ladybug gulped as she threw her yoyo, about to leave when someone grabbed her waist. It was the guy with a cigga. He smiled and pulled ladybug towards him. "Oh ladybug, were are you going? We want revenge because you've made Paris safe that there's no more room for us"

"Criminals should all be taking care of" she said as she launched a kick but it was blocked by the scared guy. He smirked and squeezed her leg, causing her to hop and squirm. But she stopped squirming when an overwhelming pain hit her back. The scared man let go of her leg then gave a smirk to ladybug as she dropped to the floor in pain. The trio had fun, kicking her like a football, hearing her squirm each time until they got bored and left her there to die. But ladybug was stronger than that, in her transformation held strength. Enough to get her home. Using her yoyo, she landed on her balcony and de transformed. She collapsed there, the pain was un-describable. It was nice outside. Marinette smiled as she faced the sky, tears in her eyes. Blood on the floor from the stab wound. So this was it for her.

* * *

Chat could see Marinette's house, not far from sight. He smiled as he batoned to her balcony only to slip on something red. He looked around to see a body. He approached it to see Marinette. He smirked. "Oh come on princess, are you trying to fool me again?"

Marinette looked at him. Tears in her eyes. "C….chat" she said in a quiet voice. She then reached for his face with a blood stained hand and rubbed his cheek. She gave smile. "Always on time"

Chat's eyes widened. Marinate was really bleeding. He wasted no time and picked her up and rushed inside. Put her in her tube and opened the tap. Without a second thought he examined her back. Almost collapsing at what he saw. The whole thing was purple and red and there was a stab wound, oozing blood. She let out a few tears. ' _How long was she going to suffer?_ ' he thought as he rushed to the cabinets and took a first aid kit. He went back to the paralyzed princess and began to cleanse the wound. He washed it and put some antiseptic on it. It stung like hell as Marinette screeched in pain. Chat noticed her pain and gave her kiss on her cheek. Calming her down.

He then prepare for stiches, block Marinette's view so she wouldn't freak out. He then went back to her and covered her face with a wet towel. "Keep it on and think nothing, ok"

Marinette nodded as she enjoyed the wetness on her head. Chat then got the needle as his hand shock slightly. He touched her back and held the needle to the wound. He took a deep breath and….. Stitch….Marinette let out a quiet screech as a stitch was made….and another….and another. She held in her scream. Tears streaming down her face and dropping into the red, dyed water. She couldn't bare it. It was too much pain…..trauma.

Chat did his last stitch. Smiling at his neatness and putting the needle in the bin. He then began to bandage her back which also wrapped around her chest. He let out a sign of relief and let the bloody liquid go. He pulled the towel off Mariette's face to see her in pieces. Crying her heart out. He frowned, he didn't want to see her like this. He got the wet towel and wiped the blood stained on her cheeks and finger then threw it in the bin. He dried her tears with his finger and pecked her forehead. "There, there, princess. It's all over now"

She sniffed as she was carried to her couch. Chat put fresh pajamas next to her and began to clean the bathroom as she painfully dressed. Chat the cleaned the room and balcony of blood and returned to his princess's side.

"Thank you Chat" she said.

"Your welcome princette. I'm glad you are okay" he said and lifted her up and put her in bed. He got in behind her. Marinette faced him with a confused face.

"Chat what are you doing? Are you going to sleep here?"

Chat smiled and patted her head. "My princette is injured. How can I leave you alone when you almost died on me? Your pet would be stranded without you my _purr.._ incess" he said.

Marinette signed and turned her back to him. Chat embraced her from behind. She blushed and panicked. "C….chat, stop…..I…I like someone else"

Chat's heart dropped as to who stole his princess's heart and he wondered why he cared so much. Could it be that he likes Marinette? "Who is it?"

"I can't tell you" she said, blushing.

"Please, I did save your life, you could please tell me" he pleaded. Marinette signed. It's true. Chat saved her life and she couldn't just tell him a crush.

"Adrien" she said as he blushed. How could he not have seen all this? The fight over him with her and Ayla stood in bold letters that Marinette liked him. Even the stuttering and shyness around him. How oblivious could he possibly be? He blushed as he hugged her tighter.

"I don't care. I'm here now so I'll cuddle you as much as I please" he said as he blushed as smiled.

"B….but…."

"Shhhhhhhhhh princess. Sleep little baby" he said as he sniffed her hair and held her tight but not to cause pain. Marinette gave up and got comfortable. "So princess, how did you get stabbed and bruised up?"

"I got bruised by falling down …..um…the stairs and I…stabbed myself by falling on a pen facing upwards" she lied. Chat knew it wasn't true. Those reasons couldn't cause injuries that bad. But he decided not to question her further. He was actually quite sleepy.

Small talk and Chat's flirting filled the air until his miraculous beeped. "Chat you need to go before you de transform" Marinette said but Chat hugged her tighter.

"No princess, I'm going to stay with you"

"But Chat"

"Don't worry" he said as a green glow light the dark room. Adrien hugged Marinette as her back faced him. Marinette wondered who it was. So much curiosity. She tried to sneak a peek but her head was turned back. His grip tightened as he pecked the top of her head. "Don't look princess, I'm hideous"

She blushed as she tried to figure out who it was. She let out a yawn and slowly closed her eyes. She slept. Adrien smiled as he listened to her sleep. She was beyond beautiful. If only she knew her crush was the one cuddling her. Kissing her. He smiled as he slowly moved to her other side and sat next to her. Gently removing the hair on her face. He leaned in to feel her fresh breath. He smiled and gave her soft lips a peck then prepared to go. "Goodnight princess" he said before he became Chat and disappeared in the night.

Leaving an asleep Marinette who dreamed of Adrien.

Her one and only Adrien.

 **Wellllllllllllll hope you enjoyed.**

 **Stay crazy**

 **crazyapplegirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! How many months has it been? I have missed you all and I'm so sorry.**

 **Forgive me. Take this chappie as an apology.**

 **Chapter 8#**

"Papa, where are you going?" the little blunette asked as she watched her father walk away. He stopped as he heard his daughter's high pitched vocals dance past his ears. He turned around to feel a soft small hand take his larger one. Big blue eyes staring right into his.

"Mari, I thought I told you to stay in the house while I go buy some medicine." Said the male as he touched his daughter's head. "You're burning up."

The male tried to pull the girl back inside but she refused and stood her ground. "No papa, I want to come with you."

"But Mari-"

"No," she folded her arms and looked away. "Please."

The male thought over her pleads before signing and taking his daughters hand. "Let's go then." He walked slowly to his daughter's pace as she took slow weak steps. Swaying a bit due to her current condition.

A few minutes past and the sky gave a grey appearance. The child reduced her pace even slower. Worrying her father on his decision to take her. "Mari? Are you okay?"

"Y…yes papa. I'm…..l'm….-"

She fell. Lying on the cold concrete as the rain began to pour. She lay limp. Still. Her father stood shocked before getting on his knees and held the girl that lay in deep sleep. Water dripped down his cheeks, mixing with tear.

"MARINETTE!"

* * *

Marinette opened her heavy eyes and adjusted to the light. She turned her throbbing head to see sabine smiling down at her. "Do you feel better Marinette?"

Marinette hesitated as she thought whether to go to school still in pain or to stay home and trouble her parents. "I feel fine Maman." She said as she sat up and stretched her arms. "I want to go to school today."

Sabine smiled at her daughter and patted her soft head. "Ok dear but dress warmly, its cold outside." And with that Sabine left the girl to her lonesome. Marinette slowly got of her bed as pain shot bullets in her back. She bit her lip as she stood on both legs, trying to stretch her back. Excruciating. That's the word to describe how dreadful and agonizingly painful it was to just stand up straight. How was she to manage a whole school day.

She weakly climbed down the loft steps slowly, careful not to add more pain to her ankle. Once down, she proceeded to the bathroom. Stripping was painful. Once fully undressed she still felt clothed on her back round her chest. As she looked the mirror, she saw a bandage wrapped around her thorax. Memories of last night flooded in her mind. She signed. _Well that explains a lot_.

* * *

"I think I need a different approach by targeting only one of them." The male spoke. His voice low and leaking menace. "I already know that, that silly ally cat is with this girl."

"What are you saying?" asked a voice from behind.

"What I'm saying is we target Marinette Dupain-Cheng to get to Chat Noir. Then getting ladybug will be simple." The lower voice spoke and let out a tooth grin. "Don't be nice to her. Do you worst."

* * *

"Here, let me help you." The blonde male said as he took the bag off her hands. He knew exactly why she didn't carry it on her back or even stand completely straight.

"Th…..thank you." The female said and gave the male a smile to express her gratuide. As the pair reached the classroom, the female immediately jumped into her friend's arms. "A….alya…me…..I sorry."

Alya let out a giggle as she patted her friends head. "Don't worry girl. I'm not mad. I'm sure you were sick or tired. We're still good."

Class started and the students took there respected seats. The teacher smiled as she walked in with a brunette boy who had striking blue eyes. He wore a jumper, blue jeans and black sneakers. He smiled, exposing his chipped vampire teeth. "This is Ace Talian. He will be joining our class today. Please make him feel welcome."

The bell rang for lunch. Marinette tried to walk straight and properly as she headed to the canteen. She felt like crying. The pain was a dreadful burden. "Are you ok?" a soft voice asked. Creeping its way to her ears. She turned her throbbing head to meet ocean striking blue eyes.

"Yes I am" she said and forced a smile.

"You don't look fine." Ace then placed his soft hand on her head. "And you feel cold, here, take this." The male began to remove his jumper to reveal a blue long sleeved shirt. The female blushed as she tried to stop him but he insisted. Once off, he put the jumper on her and smiled once he was done. It was too big but too cute. Marinette blushed as she tried to take it off but the male stopped her once again.

"Keep it." He said before walking away. The female blushed as she looked down at the new form of insulation on her body. Little did she know, a pair of green eyes had been watching from a distance.

* * *

Evening hit the earth and Chat tapped on the window of a certain female's room. He heard the female's footsteps until the window was opened. Chat smiled as he landed on her bed. "Well hello princess." He said and lay on her duvet. Marinette rolled her eyes before collapsing next to him only to regret it as pain hammed her back like a nail. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she counted to ten. Chat patted her head. "Be more careful princess." He said in a concerned voice.

Once the pain surpassed, the female got up and reached for a jacket. Once she got it she turned back to Chat and handed it to him. "I made this for you" she said, avoiding his eyes as blush crept up her cheeks. Chat, surprised, took the jacket in his hands and tried it on. Purr-fect. He smiled and lightly embraced the female to show his gratitude.

The two talked for a while before Marinette started to slowly drift to sleep. Chat watch as her hair spread beautifully on her pillow and her face was relaxed. He smiled as he kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear "goodnight princess." Before leaving.

* * *

Breathless. Darkness. Cold. Fear. Loneness. This is how she felt as she sank lower. She felt limp as her limbs faced upwards. She couldn't see anything. All she felt was cold and alone. How she got here? God knows. Why she was here? Nobody knows.

Suddenly she heard something. Something break. She watched as shards of glass fell into the darkness. Circling her whilst cutting her skin. Pain. It hurt. She opened her mouth to scream but the shards entered in. Choking her. Blood. Death.

* * *

Marinette woke up startled. She looked around to see she was in the comfort of her room. She breathed out as she realized it was a dream.

"Nightmare?" a voice asked. The blunette turned her gaze too stare at someone besides her. She stared in horror as she looked at her intruder who let out a smirk. "Well, let's hope you'll wake up soon M.A.R.I.N.E.T.T.E"

 **1246 words, not bad.**

 **Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll I know. Its aaaaaaaaaaaaaa cliff hanger wahahaha*cough* haha!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chappie and I am ending this book soon because I might mess it up if I extent it to a point with idealess boring ass chapters. Anywayyyyyy! I hope you enjoyed my story.**

 **Bye**

 **Crazyapplegirl :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. This is the next chappie. If you have a weak stomach, DO NOT READ. I hope you will enjoy and plz leave a comment. For English I had to come up with a name for a bicycle shop and I called it…(drumroll)…..two tired :D**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy and I here bye present….**

 **Chapter 9#**

"A….Ace-"

Darkness

* * *

Adrien walked to the school gates after his limo drove off. He smiled and greeted Nino and Alya in the hall but notice the absence of someone. "Where's Mari?"

"Probably late." Said Alya as the bell went off. For some reason he felt like something was very…wrong.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the female scram as she felt the piercing pain ran through her back. She twisted and tugged on the hand cuffs attached to wall by a chain. Pain. Pain pumped into her body as she felt the piercing, cold object ran down her back. She let out some tears that got soaked by her blind fold. How she got here? She couldn't remember. All she knew was this was hell.

"Are you having fun Marinette?" soft vocals danced in the females ears causing her to twitch.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" the female screamed as she, once again, struggled to escape the handcuffs.

"Ssssssssshhh, relax Mari." Another piercing pain was followed as the blade ran on top of her earlier wounds. "I'm going to save you."

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! STTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPP PPPLEEEAAAASSSSEEE!" the blunette scram as her tears managed to soak her blind fold.

"You like this don't you." The voice said before a sadist laugh followed. "Your all sweaty Mari, let me cool you down."

The female heard the sound of water drumming in an object. Soon the sound ceased and footsteps approached her.

"Here, let me cool you down." Then the female felt a hand violently push her head into a liquid. She tried to lift her head but the grip was iron. She struggled as she couldn't breathe. At the last moment her head was pulled upwards and the female wasted no time to breathe in and cough out fluid. "Are you having fun?" asked the voice.

The female groaned through heavy breaths. "Go to hell."

Just as she felt her head being pushed back, the sound of a door was heard followed by the clicks of high heeled shoes. "Brenden, didn't I saw keep her alive?"

"She is."

"Ug." Said the ladies voice. Marinette felt her blind fold being taken off, allowing her to adjust to the dim light. She looked up to meet the eyes of…..

"L…Lila….Ace?"

"Why hello Marinette. Miss me?" Lila spoke as she gave a sadistic smile.

"W…..why are you….doing this? Let me go!"

"Sorry Mari." Ace patted the hair of the blunette. "But we need your kitty to come join the game first."

The female widened her eyes at their sick plan. "Noooooo! Leave him out of this! Don't hurt-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She felt the slash hit her with great force. Lila lifted up the whip and brought it down to Marinette's sore back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"I guess she's sick and she won't pick up her phone." Alya said as she signed and put her phone on her desk. Adrien decided he will go and check on her after school.

The bell rang to indicate that it was lunch time. The trio headed to the canteen and sat on a bench with their lunches. Alya tied to call her friend once more but it was the same result. Voice mall. She signed and placed her phone down. "Don't worry Alya, I'm sure she's ok." The blonde spoke as he tried to clear his head of worry for his princess.

"So…..how have you dudes been?" Nino asked, trying to clear the air.

Adrien couldn't help but laugh at his useless attempt. "I've been good."

"Ya, me too." Alya responded with a grin on her face too.

"Yo dudes, I have some wicked news to tell that will blow your minds. So yesterday I-"

"Adrikins!" Nino was cut off by the high pitched voice of Chloe who ran towards them. Well Adrien. Once she reached the trio she immediately embraced the shaken male.

Adrien pushed Chloe away and gave her a forced smiled. "Sorry Chloe but I'm busy with my friends."

"These sorry excuses of people are your friends? Oh, the blue one isn't here. Well that's a relief, she really wasted space and oxygen." The blonde, delirious female spoke as she checked her nails.

"That's it! I'm going to twist and bend you like liquorish!" Alya shouted as she stood up and marched to Chloe. Luckily for Chloe, Nino and Adrien held her back.

* * *

"What do you think he'll do to her when all this is over?" the brunette male asked as he stared at the female.

"Does it matter?" Lila walked to the old oak door and opened it with great force. "Brenden, we need to tell the boss about our progress." She said in a monotone voice. The male stood up and walked out the door before the female slammed it shut.

Once the room was silent, the little creature emerged from the little bag and flew to the unconscious female. "Marinette, wake up." Tikki whispered as she tried to lift the resting females head. A tear slide down her red cheeks as the female did not budge. "Marinette, please wake up."

The female opened her heavy eyes as a high pitch voice ran through her ears. She turned her head to see a red blob floating. Soon her vision cleared and she was staring at…. "Tikki?" she whispered. The little creature hugged the female's cheek with a smile and tears of relief.

"Marinette." She whisper-shouted. "I was so worried."

"I'm ok Tikki. I'm glad you're ok."

"How are we going to escape?" tikki asked as she looked around the room. "There no keys for your handcuffs in here. Unless I go and get them for you."

"No Tikki don't. You might get caught. They might see you."

"Don't worry Mari. I'll be fine." And with that the kwami flew through the door. Marinette stared at the oak door. _Oh tikki, please be safe._

* * *

"So, we're going to Mari's?" Plagg asked as he munched on some cheese.

"Yes Plagg now could you hurry up and eat already." The blonde male said as he walked to the door of his room. Once opened, he walked out and proceeded to the stairs. Plagg tugged on Adrien's shirt and flew into his shirt. Adrien's father stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"And where are you of to son?" his father asked as he stared at his son with cold, icy eyes.

"I'm going to check on my friend. She wasn't well."

His father narrowed his eyes towards his son before saying "Don't you have a photoshoot to go to?"

His son gridded his teeth as he looked away from his father's glare. "I go to it later."

"No you will go to it now Adrien."

"No father." The boy said as he walked down the stairs and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"What did you say?!"

"I said I'm going to see Marinette and you're not going to stop me." and with that Adrien left and slammed the door.

His father stared at the door. _Marinette_.

Adrien reached the bakery to see Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng standing outside. Adrien walked over to them and gave smile. "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, is Marinette home?"

The two married put on a sad smile. "N….no. she wasn't in her room and ….and the school said she…she wasn't there either." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said as she sobbed in her husband's arms.

"We went to check on her this morning but her room was a mess. Her bedding were in shreds." Mr. Dupain-Cheng said as he put on a sad face. "W…..we don't k…know where our baby is."

Adrien looked towards the ground as he took in shake breaths. He knew something was wrong. Why did he ignore that feeling? Damn! This was bad. He had to find her. He had to see his princess again. Hear her laugh. Hear her voice. See her smile. He had to find her…

…even if it killed him.

 **Wellllllllllllll I hope you enjoyed this chappie. That was eventful, wasn't it? I hope you don't hate me for what Marinette went through but there is more pain to come.**

 **Wellllll bye bye**

 **Stay crazy**

 **Crazyapplegirl (O_O)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup people. This is it. The finale! It's going to be split into two parts.**

 **Are you ready?**

 **I present…..**

 **Chapter 10 part 1#**

He ran. He ran as fast as his legs would take him. Screaming her name. Sweat tinkled down his forehead. His breaths were heavy and deep. His vision became blurry as his tears and sweat mixed. He had to find her. He had to but he couldn't do it alone. "Ladybug!" he scram as he crash-landed on a building. "Ladybug! I need your help!"

Silence

"Ladybug!" he scram. Why wasn't she coming? Where was she? Just when he was about to give up he saw it. The red and black suit further in the distance. "Ladybug!" he ran after her but just when he was so close, she used her yoyo and zipped to another building. "Ladybug?" he asked, confused but the figure zipped to another building, then another. He followed.

"Wait where are you going? Do you know where Marinette is? Why aren't you answering me?!"

Suddenly she stopped on a building that was isolated from the rest and near a cliff. He landed behind her. Tried. Confused. "Lady…..bug? Why are we here? What's going on?" Silence. He reached for her. "Ladybug?"

* * *

Tikki returned, carrying the small silver item in her tiny arms. Marinette stared at her kwami with relief and happiness. The kwami brought the keys to the cuffs and tried to fit them in but they were too big. She let out a disappointed sad smile as she flew to the female's face. "Mari, I'm sorry. It's the wrong key."

"It's ok Tikki." The female gave a sad smile.

"I can go look for another one. I'll be back." And her kwami left the female to her lonesome.

* * *

"Ladybug?" the male said but as he touched her shoulder, she disappeared. "W…..what?" Chat tripped backwards as confusion revolved around his head. Soon laughter broke though the atmosphere. He looked up to see…...…."Volpina."

"Well nice to meet you too Chat." The villain spoke as she chuckled. Chat noticed that she wasn't alone. On her left stood a male wearing a black bodysuit which had 3 blue animal scratch marks on its chest. A black mask with blue tips. His light brown golden locks fell on his face and his eyes were an enhanced blue. And like Chat, he too had claws.

Chat looked closely at the male. "Ace?"

"Yup I'm Ace but my real name is Brenden. Nice to meet you Ch-"

"FIGHT HIM IDIOT!" Volpina scram as she pointed toward Chat Noir. Ace **(or Brenden)** jumped towards the male while lifting one arm, ready to scratch him. Chat placed his baton in front of him, blocking his attack. It was then he notice that his attacker's claws glowed a blue hue. Ace wasted no time and ran towards Chat, managing to scratch his cheek before being knock to the side.

Chat touched his inflamed cheek. It was hot and the wound leaked a blue fluid that stung like hell. He gridded his teeth as he held his baton in front of him once Ace launched another attack.

As the two males fought, Volpina got out her new weapon. A whip. And approached them. She gave a smirk as she managed to hit the hero. Watching him scream she hit him once more. It was all going according to plan. She watch as Chat lay on the cold ground, clutching his side. "Relax Chat Noir, be happy I didn't whip you as much as I did to Marinette."

Chat's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Tikki returned once again with a bronze key. "I think this is the one Mari."

Marinette smiled. "Good job Tikki."

Her kwami flew behind her and was about to unlock the cuffs when the door slammed open causing Tikki to drop the keys and hide. Marinette stared at the door as Volpina walked in together with a male who carried a figure over his shoulder. Marinette recognized the male as Ace. She watched as Ace placed the figure harshly on the floor. Chat Noir. Lying on the dirty floor. Wounds on his body. "C….Chat?" Marinette said in shock.

"Prin…cess." Chat said as he stared at her. His eyes widened as he stared at the wounds on her half-dressed body.

"Your hero really put on a fight." Ace said as he rubbed his bleeding eye. "But look at him now."

Marinette looked at Chat with tears in her eyes. What did you do to him?" she asked in barely a whisper. She then tugged on her chains as tears ran down her cheeks. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"Now now Marinette." Volpina spoke as she brought her whip upwards. "We were only playing. Let me show you what torture really is." And with that she brought the whip down. Marinette watched as the whip collide with Chat's back causing him to scream.

Marinate cried as she watched Volpina hit him again and again and again. "Stop please!" Whip. "Stop!" Whip. "You're hurting him! Stop!"

"Oh look kitty, your princess is scared. Why are you scaring her kitty? You deserve to be punished." Volpina sadistically said before using her whip to hit Marinette on the face. Marinette dropped to the ground as her cheek bleed rapidly.

"Princess!" Chat scram as he tried to get to her before Volpina whipped him. She let out a sadistic laugh as she hit him again.

"Lila…." Ace said as he put a hand on Volpina's shoulder, "I think it's enough. We should just get the Miraculous and-"

"No Brenden. This is way better. I feel so strong. So powerful." The female said as she lashed Chat again.

"But Hawkmoth-"

"Hawkmoth is nothing. What will he do? I can easily overpower him. I am much stronger. I should be the one controlling Paris. I should be the one creating villains. I should be the powerful, most feared one. I should be the one who gets Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous! And you can't stop Me." and with that the female villain hit Ace in the head with her whip, causing him to stumble and hit his head on the wall. Darkness.

Chat took this distraction to stand up and grab his baton. Volpina swung her whip towards Chat but he dodged it and charged towards Volpina with his baton.

Whilst the two fought, Tikki managed to sneak behind Marinette and pick up the gold keys. She placed the keys in the cuff and twisted it until a click was heard. The cuffs came off and Tikki dashed towards the female's face. "Mari wake up. I got the cuffs off."

The female opened her heavy eyes to see a red blob. "Tikki?"

"Marinette hurry, Chat Noir needs you."

The female opened her eyes fully as her current situation registered to her. She stood up, ignoring the pain. She knew what she had to do.

"Tikki spots on!"

A ray of red light filled the room as Ladybug emerged.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

 **Welllllllllllllllllllll I hope you enjoyed this Part. Part 2# will be even better and…..let me not ruin the surprise.**

 **In my previous Chapters I noticed I made a mistake by not separating the different scenes. When I typed them on 'word' I made sure to do that but it didn't show when I published it. In chapters 8 and 9 you will notice that I separated the scenes using a 'horizontal line'. I will do that to all the chapters to make them less confusing. I'm sorry if I confused you.**

 **Anywayyyyyyy thanks for reading. Part 2 is to come.**

 **Stay crazy**

 **Crazyapplegirl**


	11. chapter 10 part 2

**Previously on A tear of love chapter 10…..**

" **Ladybug!" he scram as he crash-landed on a building. "Ladybug! I need your help!"**

 **/**

" **Mari, I'm sorry. It's the wrong key."**

" **It's ok Tikki."**

 **/**

" **Stop please!" Whip. "Stop!" Whip. "You're hurting him! Stop!"**

 **/**

" **Hawkmoth is nothing. What will he do? I can easily overpower him. I am much stronger. I should be the one controlling Paris. I should be the one creating villains. I should be the powerful, most feared one. I should be the one who gets Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous! And you can't stop me."**

 **/**

" **Tikki spots on!"**

 **Chapter 10 part 2# (or chappie 11)**

A ray of red light filled the room as Ladybug emerged. Chat stared at the female hero. Shock in his eyes as he witnessed something unthinkable. Marinette transformed as Ladybug. It all made sense now, why she was never in the same place as Ladybug. Why she always knew where Ladybug would be at the moment. Heck, they looked so damn similar, how could he have not known?

Chat's distracted mind gave an opportunity to Volpina to strike. She did. On his left side. Chat crashed to the ground as he cursed under his breath. Volpina gave a short lived laugh as the female hero swung on a ceiling pipe using her yoyo and kicked Volpina on her cheek.

Ladybug landed back on the ground, killing her bruised ankle in the process. Fighting through the pain of her tortured body, she ran to Chat who was half way in standing up. "Are you ok? You're bleeding all over your body."

"I'm fine Princess but I feel like I should have asked you the exact same question. You look pale, you are covered in blood and deep cuts and can barely even walk, are you sure you can fight?" the cat asked as he stared at the female in worry.

"I'll be fine, don't worry kitty."

"Fine but I shall protect you…. Marinette?"

"Yes?" the female asked.

"Promise me we'll make it through this together." The male hero held out his pinky for the female to hold. She did.

"I promise." Ladybug let out a smile before it disappeared as she looked over the male's shoulder. "LOOK OUT!"

Volpina held her whip and hit Chat's back causing him to groan. Ladybug used her yoyo to wrap around the villain's whip but Volpina pulled her whip back causing Ladybug flung to a wall. Volpina smirked as she felt power seep through her veins.

"Ha! You're no match for me! Now GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR!"

* * *

"THIS WAS NOT ACCORDING TO PLAN!" the deep vocals roared as he gripped his staff. His transformation wore off. A light purple creature emerged and flew to his master's face. "NOOROO! WHY IS LILA'S AKUMA UNCONTROLLABLE?"

The little kwami flew a bit back at his master's tone before clearing his throat. "I'm not sure….."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE NOT SURE?! EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO PLAN UNTIL THIS AKUMA BETRAYED ME! WHY AM I UNABLE TO GAIN BACK CONTROL?"

"I….I-"

"FIX IT NOWWWW!"

* * *

Ladybug stood up and rubbed her head. Her body was killing her. Screaming for her to stop for it couldn't bare the pain. But she couldn't stop. She was Ladybug. Paris depended on her and Chat. She could not fail them. She weakly walked towards Volpina who was in a combat with Chat noir. Every step she took was heavy and painful. Some of this pain would have been avoided if she had gone to the hospital, if she had told her parents about what happened at the aquarium. But she didn't, she didn't want to trouble her parents and blow their money with treatment. Now look where her niceness has gotten her into.

She walked towards them and swung her yoyo towards Volpina's whip. It caught it. Using her strength, Ladybug pulled on to the thread of her yoyo causing the whip to be pulled as well. Volpina cursed as she pulled back. Distracting her from Chat who grabbed her necklace and tossed it to the heroine. Ladybug let go of the whip, causing Volpina to fall back. The heroine caught the necklace and stepped on it as she expected an akuma. Nothing. She stared at the item in confusion before a sadistic laugh broke through the air.

"You really are stupid thinking an Akuma will be in the same place twice." Volpina said as she stood on the window frame before she jumped. The two heros rushed to the window, expecting to see a body but instead saw nothing but grass bellow.

The heros signed as they jumped down. Chat landed on his feet and Ladybug landed on her bad ankle. She held in a scream and tears as she pretended to be fine. Chat noticed her change in posture but decided to drop it for now. They had much bigger problems.

Volpina suddenly appeared in front of the heroes. Chat ran towards her only for her to disappear. He stared confused only to remember Volpina's real powers. Illusions.

And illusions he got as he and ladybug were surrounded by Volpinas. Hundreds of them but each with the same smile. "Come and get Me." they each said at the same time. Making them sound like one, robotic machine.

Ladybug groaned at the task at hand. She didn't want to do this yet along she didn't have the strength. Her body was shutting down from the amount of blood lost and her vision was getting blurry. She wanted to give up right then and there…

" _Promise me we'll make it through this together."_

" _I promise."_

…But she couldn't.

* * *

"I STILL HAVE NO CONTROL! YOU'RE USELESS." The vocals roared at the tiny creature.

"I'm…..I'm-"

"I don't have time for this! I'll have to pay her a visit now. NOOROO! TRANSFORM ME!"

* * *

Ace opened his heavy eyelids and adjusted to the dim light. He sat up before a moth shaped mask appeared on his face. He gulped.

"Bluescar! Tell Volpina, I COMING FOR HER!"

Ace shivered at the vocals of the male. He stood up and slowly walked to the window. From there he saw the fight between Chat, Ladybug and Volpina's clones. He slowly walked to the door and opened it. He was meet by stairs.

* * *

Ladybug had enough so she decided to take the easier approach. She threw her yoyo in the air. "Lucky charm." And in her hands was a bag of flour. Confused as usual, she looked around to see a tree branch, her yoyo and the flour in ladybug print. She smiled as she yelled "Chat! Gather the Volpinas in one place!"

Chat nodded as he did just that. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around the tree branch and swung on it. She positioned herself upside down and opened the flour. The flour poured on all the Volpina's, destroying all but one. Ladybug smiled at her work as she nodded to Chat.

"Cataclism!" the male shouted and his hand was covered in blackness. Volpina ran towards the edge of the cliff as she tried to get the flour out of her eyes. Ladybug jumped down and ran towards a white Volpina.

"Now Chat!" she said as Chat aimed for Volpina's whip. He didn't touch it.

Ace dived towards Volpina, bring both her and himself to the ground. He then stood up and pulled the female villain by the hand as he ran.

"W…what's goin-"

"Hawkmoth is coming. We need to leave. NOW."

As this happen, the male hero was unaware of what he touched until he heard shirking. He faced forward to see his lady being engulfed by the blackness. He watched as her chest slowly dissolved. And to make matters worse. Her transformation wore out and she began to fall back over the edge of the cliff.

A tear streamed down Chat's cheek as he reached for her hand. He missed. And she fell. He screamed as he was about to use his baton when he transformed back into Adrien. He cursed. Plagg held the boy back from jumping after her. Adrien watched as Marinette fell as she screamed. He watched as she hit the aggressive river at the bottom. He heard as her screams got drowned and disappeared. He cried. He cried for her.

" _Promise me we'll make it through this together."_

" _I promise."_

He dropped to his knees. Tears creating a puddle bellow him. "Marinette…..Princess…M…M'LADY! YOU PROMISED!"

* * *

… **.Later ~ midnight….**

"Her Miraculous isn't her Wayzz." The older man said as he stood near the cliff edge. "Her Miraculous would have been here. When a Miraculous holder dies, their miraculous remains. In ladybug's cause, the miraculous is supposed to be up here. Are you sure this is where she died."

The green kwami nodded. "Certain. "

"Then it's still with her." Master Fu spoke.

"But if she's dead, isn't the Miraculous meant to be left behind." The green kwami asked. Master Fu nodded.

"That means…."

 _ **The End**_

 _ **A Tear of Love**_

 **WWWWWWEEEEEELLLLLLLL I HOPE U ENJOYED THAT! Will they be a book 2? Maybe.**

 **I had lots of fun writing this and….whatever, who even reads the Authors note. *curls up in a ball and thinks how lonely I am.**

 **Anywayyyyyyy, Fav and follow me and don't feel shy to leave a review.**

 **And remember to stay crazy**

 **Crazyapplegirl XD**


End file.
